Megamind vs. Syndrome
Megamind vs. Syndrome is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Megamind from Dreamwork’s movie of the same name, and Syndrome from Disney/Pixar’s movie, The Incredibles. Description When two megageniuses get together, sparks fly! Interlude Lex Luthor: When it comes to supervillains, none is superior to the evil scientist. Tony Stark: And, when it comes to superheroes, none is superior to the billionaire/philanthropist/playboy. Luthor: Indeed… Well, today, the Death Battle people are preparing to pit two super-scientists against one another. The first is an alien who came illegally to this world, and goes by the name of Megamind. Stark: While the other is a scheming dirtbag supervillain who goes by the name of Syndrome. Luthor: And, since the usual presenters for Death Battles, Wizard and Boomstick, are not qualified to analyze their weapons and skills, Tony Stark and I have been asked to present this particular Death Battle. Stark: I asked, and the funny thing is that nobody knows where Wiz and Boomstick went. You don’t know anything about that, do you, Lex? Luthor: What makes you think that I would know? They are probably off playing beer pong, or beer tic-tac-toe, or something like that. You know the type. Megamind Tony Stark: It’s your standard pseudo-Superman story rehashed yet again. Megamind was born on a distant planet that was facing annihilation by a nearby black hole. So, his parents bundled the baby into a small spaceship, and sent him off to safety. Lex Luthor: Arriving on the planet Earth, it was quickly discovered that the child had no valid visa or legitimate papers. To make matters worse, he had bright blue skin and a bald, bulbous head Stark: You’re not really one talk about bald, bulbous heads, Lexy old boy. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Luthor: Stark, you’re a buffoon. Stark: No, I didn’t think you had. If I looked like you, I wouldn’t look in mirrors, either. Luthor: Anyway, this freakish alien was properly banished to a prison, where he learned the rudiments of villainy from the inferior criminals incarcerated therein. Stark: Sounds like the place you call home, Lex. But, Megamind had an enormous brain in his enormous head, and he turned his intellect to designing and building devices. While still in grade school, he created a robotic suit for his friend, Minion, and a gun that could dehydrate animate objects. Luthor: Ah yes, grade school, that was when *I* learned that you could make a bomb out of everyday items found beneath people’s sinks. Happy days. Stark: Christening himself Megamind - we really don’t know what he was called before that - he began to battle the superhero named Metroman. But, Megamind was never truly evil, and his battles more took the form of friendly competitions. Luthor: That is, until the time came when Megamind thought that he had actually succeeded in killing Metroman. At that point, driven by guilt and mental brittleness, he took DNA from Metroman and infused it into a normal human, named Hal Stewart. Stark: Not the be confused with Hal Jordan or John Stewart, a couple of Green Lanterns. Luthor: Indeed. However, Megamind’s crime against a human being rightfully rebounded on him, when Stewart used his superpowers to commit crimes and eventually turned his attentions to the creature who had wronged him so. Stark: Using a number of his technological creations, Megamind worked against the villain, eventually stripping him of his super-powers. Luthor: This was a great accomplishment, as stripping superpowers from someone is not something that can be easily done. Stark: And when it comes to creating technological devices, Megamind is nothing short of prolific. He not only created a gun with eight functions, but also a disguise watch, a battle-suit, and various free-functioning robots. Luthor: He has also created a DNA tracking machine, a laser drilling machine, Tesla gloves and blower gloves. Stark: And don’t let his spindly physique fool you. When it comes to heavy lifting, the video games showed that he could lift more than a normal human could. Luthor: Probably his biggest weakness is that he does consider himself to be a “hero.” And, as such he will do whatever he can to not allow other, lesser people be placed in harms way. Stark: But, whether you consider this to be a weakness or not, the fact is that Megamind is a serious genius, and a serious opponent. Underestimate him at your own peril. Syndrome Luthor: Buddy Pine was a typical human child, being easily impressed and given to hero worship. Buddy was also a genius with abilities beyond his years. Stark: Buddy’s first invention was a pair of rocket boots, with which he could fly anywhere that he wanted. Luthor: But, at an early age, Buddy was crushed when his hero, Mr. Incredible, refused to accept him as his sidekick. Buddy was crushed, and he correctly realized that you cannot count on anyone, especially superheroes. Stark: Are we getting a little autobiographical here, Lex? This sounds like it’s hitting a little close to home with you. Anyway, Buddy turned his genius towards making weapons, and became rich doing so. Luthor: Speaking of autobiographical. Eh, Stark? Buddy took this hard-earned riches and began a project to rid the world of super-powered individuals. To this end, he began making a series of increasingly deadly robots that he honed by having them kill supers one at a time. Stark: And, at the same time, Buddy prepared himself for the future. He created a super-identity that he called Syndrome, and laid a plan wherein he would unleash an indestructible robot, and Syndrome would show up as the only person able to stop it. Luthor: It was a good plan, but things went wrong when he underestimated a family of super-powered individuals who styled themselves, The Incredibles. Stark: Nonetheless, as Buddy created his weapons, he kept the best for himself, and the best was a pair of high-tech gauntlets that had a few functions, including a small bomb, a blaster, and the crème de la crème, a zero-point energy beam. Luthor: Now, zero-point energy is the lowest possible energy level that a quantum mechanical system may have. In layman’s terms, it’s the ground floor of energy for...well, let’s just say all matter. Stark: In point of fact, Syndrome’s weapon seems to have little to do with zero-point energy. Instead, it appears to be a more advanced gravity gun. Luthor: It appears that the weapon creates a gravity field around the target. Inside the field is an area of extreme gravity, which renders the target immobile. Outside the field, on the other hand, the area of effect weighs nothing, allowing it to be moved, and even thrown. It really appears to be a good idea. Stark: Don’t get you hopes up, Lexy. It’s a good weapon, but it’s effects are limited. Luthor: Perhaps. Anyway, the combatants are now set; so let’s end this debate once and for all. Stark: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Pre-Fight After Syndrome had awoken on the roof of the tall building, he looked down, and could not believe his eyes. His masterpiece, his Omnidroid 10000 lay limp on the ground, its thorax transfixed by a metal beam, clutched in the hand of a large bipedal robot. A large-headed, blue-skinned freak had stepped out of the robot, and was pompously accepting the accolades of the gathering crowd. This had been his time to be the hero, and someone else had stolen it. He burned for revenge! He snuck down to ground level, and carefully followed the freak through the streets, back to his secret lair. Along the path he realized his mistake. Instead of sending the Omnidroid to Metroville, someone had misprogrammed the guidance system, sending it to Metro City, instead. Damn Google Maps! The freak walked up to a blank wall with graffiti on it, which said, “Go away! Nobody lives here!” Without stopping, he walked through the wall and vanished. Realizing that it was a holographic construct, Syndrome waited a few breaths and followed. He found himself in a darkened corridor. Looking around, Syndrome realized that he was in some sort of an abandoned-looking old building. Down the corridor, he heard a voice echoing. He crept stealthily towards the voice. “Mignon? Mignon?” the voice called. Syndrome raised an eyebrow. The freak was calling for a steak? He peered around the corner of a doorway and beheld a large room. It was three stories tall, and looked like the stereotype of an evil scientist’s lab. There were fantastic machines scattered everywhere in the room. There were lit computer screens, computer banks, blinking lights, sparking Jacob’s Ladders, dancing plasma balls, canisters of gases, boxes, bags, huge dynamos, a weirdly tricked out car, and even a bubbling lava lamp. Seriously, a lava lamp? Syndrome’s lab was a serious lab, where he performed serious science. This...mess was an insult to his focused and orderly mind. There was garbage and debris littering the floor! He focused in on the freak. He was standing, and staring at a board filled with pictures and maps and various bric-a-brac. “Just who would send a robot to Metrosity?” the freak mused to himself. Syndrome snuck up behind the blue man, until he was within an arm’s reach. Suddenly, he put his left hand on the freak’s shoulder and spun him around. He brought his right fist up, and decked him. It felt so good. Syndrome pointed his right index finger at him, and bathed him in a zero-point energy field. The freak froze. “Do you want to know who that robot belonged to? It was mine!” he yelled petulantly. He used the beam to throw the man against a wall. He dropped noisily onto a shelving unit, spilling the man and the contents across the floor. Syndrome walked over to the prone man, and glared down at him. “This plan of mine was YEARS in the making, and you spoiled it for me!” He grabbed the blue man in another energy field, and threw him across the room, where he bounced off another wall. Garbage and debris scattered across the floor with the blue man. “My name is Syndrome, and the whole world was going to know my name!” he declared as he stalked over towards his victim. “Now, I’m going to have to satisfy myself with squashing you like a bug!” “What’s your name?” he demanded. The blue man, his face still registering his panic, stopped trying to crab crawl away. “Um,” he stuttered, “Megamind?” Syndrome looked down at him with an evil grin, and said, “Well, *Megamind*, it’s time to say goodbye.” Megamind looked at him with a pained expression. “Um, goodbye,” He croaked. Syndrome activated his zero-point energy beam, and lifted Megamind to the ceiling, some thirty feet up. Suddenly, a group of flying robots surrounded Syndrome, causing him to terminate the beam. Megamind let out a short, started yelp, before he plummeted to the ground. He crashed into a stack of boxes and a blizzard of paper shot into the air. Syndrome used the blaster function of his gloves to shatter the robots, one after another. And when he was done, he walked over to the boxes that Megamind had fallen into. No one was there. Syndrome turned and surveyed the room. “You can run!” he shouted, and then his voice got quiet and menacing, “but you can’t hide.” FIGHT! K.O.! Results Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien themed DEATH BATTLES Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies